memory_alphafandomcom_es-20200215-history
Majel Barrett
Biografía: Majel Lee Hudec, despues conocida como Majel Barrett y Majel Barrett-Roddenberry, nació en Columbus, Ohio (Estados Unidos) el 23 de febrero de 1932 y participó en todas las encarnaciones de la saga. Fue la esposa de Gene Roddenberry desde el 6 de agosto de 1969, matrimonio realizado según el rito sinto-budista en Tokyo. Tras intervenir en "Bonanza", "Dr. Kildare", "The Untouchables" y "I Love Lucy", en 1964 fue fichada por su futuro marido para encarnar a Número Uno en el fallido piloto de "Star Trek". El trabajo en "The Cage", sin embargo, fue más allá de dar vida a la segunda a bordo del Enterprise: dado que Susan Oliver, la estrella invitada, disfrutaba de enormes honorarios, el estudio decidió ahorrarse parte de su salario realizando las pruebas de maquillaje sobre el rostro de la menos bella y más asequible Barrett. Tan abnegada entrega tuvo su recompensa: tras la desaparición del personaje, Roddenberry fabricó para Majel un nuevo personaje, Christine Chapel, una enfermera cuya función primordial era sentirse irresistiblemente atraida por Spock. Además, quedó como marca de fábrica de la serie su participación vocal en las computadoras de todas las naves de la Federación que aparecieron en la Serie Original y sus sucesoras. Tras su matrimonio, Majel ralentizó su carrera actoral, participando casi siempre en el rodaje de pilotos en los que, como productor o guionista, estaba involucrado su marido. Tras el fallecimiento de Gene, en 1991, la actriz y su hijo Eugene Roddenberry j.r (Rod) lanzaron una productora, MBR Productions, Inc., que realizó proyectos inconclusos del prolífico creador, entre los cuales se cuentan "Earth, Final Conflict" y "Andromeda". Víctima de una leucemia fulminante, fallece en su casa de Bel Air, California, el 18 de Diciembre de 2008. Apariciones en ST: thumb|250px|Majel Barret como [[Número Uno en 2254]] Star Trek: *Voz de la Computadora de la **"The Cage" (000)(1964) - Número Uno (Acreditada como M. Leigh Hudec) **"The Naked Time" (007)(1966) - Enfermera Christine Chapel **"What Are Little Girls Made Of?" (010)(1966) - Enfermera Christine Chapel **"Court Martial" (015)(1967) - Voz del Registrador de la Base Estelar 11 **"The Menagerie, Part I" (016)(1966) - Número Uno (material de archivo) **"The Menagerie, Part II" (016)(1966) - Número Uno (material de archivo) **"Operation: Annihilate!" (029)(1967) - Enfermera Christine Chapel **"Amok Time" (034)(1967) - Enfermera Christine Chapel **"The Changeling" (037)(1967) - Enfermera Christine Chapel **"The Deadly Years" (040)(1967) - Enfermera Christine Chapel thumb|200px|Como la Teniente Chapel en [[2271]] **"Journey to Babel" (044)(1967) - Enfermera Christine Chapel **"A Private Little War" (045)(1968) - Enfermera Christine Chapel **"Obsession" (047)(1967) - Enfermera Christine Chapel **"The Immunity Syndrome" (048)(1968) - Enfermera Christine Chapel **"By Any Other Name" (050)(1968) - Enfermera Christine Chapel **"Return to Tomorrow" (051)(1968) - Enfermera Christine Chapel **"Assignment: Earth" (055)(1968) - Voz de la Computadora Beta 5 **"Elaan of Troyius" (057)(1968) - Enfermera Christine Chapel **"The Paradise Syndrome" (058)(1968) - Enfermera Christine Chapel **"The Enterprise Incident" (059)(1968) - Enfermera Christine Chapel **"And the Children Shall Lead" (060)(1968) - Enfermera Christine Chapel **"Spock's Brain" (061)(1968) - Enfermera Christine Chapel **"The Tholian Web" (064)(1968) - Enfermera Christine Chapel **"For the World Is Hollow and I Have Touched the Sky" (065)(1968) - Enfermera Christine Chapel **"Plato's Stepchildren" (067)(1968) - Enfermera Christine Chapel **"Wink of an Eye" (068)(1968) - Enfermera Christine Chapel **"Let That Be Your Last Battlefield" (070)(1969) - Enfermera Christine Chapel **"The Lights of Zetar" (073)(1969) - Enfermera Christine Chapel thumb|Poniendole voz a la Teniente Chappel **"The Way to Eden" (075)(1969) - Enfermera Christine Chapel **"Turnabout Intruder" (079)(1969) - Enfermera Christine Chapel Star Trek: The Animated Serie: *Voces de la Enfermera Christine Chapel y de la Teniente M'Ress. *"Yesteryear" (22003)(1973) - Amanda (voz) *"The Survivor" (22005)(1973) - Voz de la Computadora *"The Lorelei Signal" (22006)(1973) - Theela (voz) *"One of Our Planets is Missing" (22007)(1973) - Nube Cósmica (voz) *"The Slaver Weapon" (22011)(1973) - Dispositivo Esclavo (voz) *"The Ambergris Element" (22013)(1973) - Rila (voz) *"Once Upon a Planet" (22017)(1973) - Reina de Corazones (voz) *"The Jihad" (22014)(1974) - Vedalan (voz) *"The Eye of the Beholder" (22016)(1974) - Randi Bryce (voz) *"The Practical Joker" (22021)(1974) - Voz de la Computadora Star Trek: The Next Generation: thumb|203px|Lwaxana Troi en [[2371]] *Voz de la Computadora de la *"Haven" (105)(1987) - Lwaxana Troi *"Manhunt" (145)(1989) - Lwaxana Troi *"Ménage à Troi" (172)(1990) - Lwaxana Troi *"Half a Life" (196)(1991) - Lwaxana Troi *"Cost of Living" (220)(1992) - Lwaxana Troi *"Dark Page" (259)(1993) - Lwaxana Troi thumb|Como Lwaxana Troi en DS9 Star Trek: Deep Space Nine: *Voz de la Computadora de la / Runabouts *"The Forsaken" (417)(1993) - Lwaxana Troi *"Fascination" (456)(1994) - Lwaxana Troi *"The Muse" (493)(1996) - Lwaxana Troi *"Shadows and Symbols" (552)(1998) - Narradora *"'Til Death Do Us Part" (568)(1999) - Narradora Star Trek: Voyager: *Voz de la Computadora de la *"Cold Fire" (123)(1995) - Narradora / Suspiria (voz) *"Scorpion, Part II" (169)(1997) - Narradora *"Unimatrix Zero, Part II" (247)(2000) - Narradora *"Workforce, Part II" (263)(2001) - Narradora Star Trek: Enterprise: *"In a Mirror, Darkly, Part II" (195)(2005) - Voz de la Computadora de la *"These Are the Voyages..." (198)(2005) - Voz de la Computadora del Films: *"Star Trek: The Motion Picture" (1979) - Dra. Christine Chapel *"Star Trek IV: The Voyage Home" (1986) - Dra. Christine Chapel *"Star Trek: Generations" - Voz de la Computadora del *"Star Trek: First Contact" (1996) - Voz de la Computadora del *"Star Trek: Nemesis" (2002) - Voz de la Computadora del *"Star Trek" (2009) - Voz de la Computadora del Barrett, Majel Barrett, Majel Barrett, Majel Historias, Guiones y/o Adaptaciones en ST: * (493)(1996) - Historia Otros Trabajos de ST: *''"Star Trek: TNG Interactive Technical Manual"'' (CD-ROM) - Voz de la Computadora de la Federación. (1994) *''"Star Trek: TNG - A Final Unity"'' (VideoJuego) - Voz de la Computadora de la Federación. (1995) *''"Star Trek: Borg"'' (VideoJuego) - Voz de la Computadora de la Federación. (1996) *''"Star Trek: Generations"'' (VideoJuego) - Voz de la Computadora de la Federación. (1997) *''"Star Trek: TNG Companion"'' (CD-ROM) - Voz de la Computadora de la Federación. (1999) *''"Star Trek: DS9 Companion"'' (CD-ROM) - Voz de la Computadora de la Federación. (1999) *Fan Film "Star Trek: New Voyages" - Voz de la Computadora de la en ep. "Blood And Fire" (2007) Otros Trabajos Destacados: thumb|260px|Con su esposo [[Gene Roddenberry]] *Serie "Bonanza" (1962) y (1966) - Annie Slocum *Film "Westworld" (1973) - Miss Carrie *Serie "Babylon 5" (1996) - "Lady Morella" en ep. "Point of No Return" *Serie "Spider-Man" (1996) - Anna Watson (voz) *Serie "Earth, Final Conflict" (1997/1999) - Dra. Julianne Belman *Serie "Earth, Final Conflict" (1997/2001) - Productora Ejecutiva *Serie "Andrómeda" (2000/2001) - Productora Ejecutiva *Telefilm "Mars and Beyond" (2000) - Jefe de la NASA Suzanne O'Dell Enlaces Externos * * * de:Majel Barrett en:Majel Barrett-Roddenberry fr:Majel Barrett ja:メイジェル・バレット nl:Majel Barrett pl:Majel Barrett Barrett, Majel Barrett, Majel Barrett, Majel